charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbreak City
Heartbreak City is the 10th episode of the second season and the 32th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A dateless Phoebe comes to the aid of Cupid when a demon of hate named Drazi steals Cupid’s powerful love ring and sets out to destroy all his recent love matches. Cupid’s future looks bleak as he watches the couples he’s paired up go from loving mates to sparring enemies and the bad vibes are spreading into the relationships of The Charmed Ones. Prue uses her newly discovered power of Astral Projection to help Piper and Phoebe kill Drazi, but Drazi returns from the dead to wreak havoc in the love lives of the Charmed Ones a second time. Phoebe convinces Piper to freeze the demon of hate and return Cupid’s love ring. The second time they try the demon is vanquished forever. All returns to normal in the romantic lives of the Charmed Ones and many others. Even Phoebe gets a thank you kiss from Cupid that leaves her smiling. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Dan Gordon *Jack Sheridan *'Drazi' *'Unnamed Cupid' *'Cindy' *'Max' *'Kevin' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' According to Phoebe, Drazi had an entry in the Book of Shadows.[1] However, no entry was seen or quoted. 'Potions' 'Powers' Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * The end says: "Dedicated with love to Doug Wood, a special member of our crew". * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * In this episode, Prue discovers that she cannot use telekinesis while in astral form. * Phoebe does not use her power in this episode. * Cupid's ring has a clear jewel. It glows red when Cupid uses it and green when Drazi uses it. Coop's ring has a red jewel. * When Phoebe and Cupid go into Dan's bedroom, in the window, you can see the blue house, which is opposite the Halliwell Manor. Since you're able to see that house from his window, it's most likely his bedroom is located at the front of the house. * Phoebe would go on to fall in love with Coop, the Cupid later sent to help her find love. She ultimately marries him and they have three daughters. * Much like it was shown that demons can access the powers of a Cupid Ring, it was revealed in "Forever Charmed" that witches can use the ring as well. * In later seasons, Cupids are portrayed much differently, as their powers are no longer tied exclusively to their ring as they can still access some powers without it. * When Piper asked Cupid about her relationship with Leo, Cupid told her that they had created that love themselves, as Cupids are not allowed to help people find love if that love is forbidden. * Cupid said that demons and humans are not supposed to love one another. This means that a Cupid was not involved in Phoebe and Cole's relationship. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. References to other books,movies,mythology... *The title of this episode is a reference to the Cars' song and album "Heartbeat City", or to the Elvis Presley song "Heartbreak Hotel". *Michael Reilly Burke (Cupid) and Holly Marie Combs previously worked togethor when he guest starred on an episode of Picket Fences. Ironically, he also had appeared a short while earlier on Shannen Doherty's former show Beverly Hills 90210 (although after she was gone) in four episodes, one of which was named Cupid's Arrow. Episode Stills 01wxdf.jpg dfetret.jpg Quotes :(Cupid walks up behind Phoebe.) :Cupid: You’re gonna need a new lock on that back door. :(Phoebe drops the phone, turns around and kicks Cupid in the mouth. He falls onto the stairs.) :(Cut to Prue.) :Prue: Phoebe? (Prue hangs up and runs out of Jack's place.) :(Cut back to the manor.) :Cupid: I'm getting rather used to you kicking love in the teeth. :Phoebe: Okay, who are you and what do you want? :Cupid: More importantly I know who you are Phoebe. And that’s why I’m here. I need your help. Charmed Ones kind of help. :Phoebe: I will ask again. Who are you? :Cupid: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. :Phoebe: Try me. :Cupid: Well, for lack of a better name, Cupid. :(Piper opens the box and there's a diamond necklace in it) :Piper: Oh. :Dan: 'Cuz if you want to you can take it back. (Piper kisses Dan passionately. Phoebe looks around the corner and tries to get Piper's attention. Piper opens her eyes and sees Phoebe. She stops kissing Dan.) Hey, is something- (Piper freezes Dan.) :Piper: Phoebe, what are you doing in here? How did you get in here? :Phoebe: We have got a very big problem. (Phoebe pulls Cupid into the room.) Piper, Cupid. Cupid, Piper. :Cupid: Hi, sorry to interrupt. Glad to see things are working out for you and Dan. :Piper: What? :Phoebe: You have to come home really fast. :Cupid: Yeah, a demon of hate stole my ring and he's gonna use it to find all the loves that I've put together so he can destroy them, which will in turn destroy me. :Piper: Wait a minute. :Phoebe: He's telling the truth. The demon's name is Drazi. He's in the Book of Shadows. :Cupid: Yeah, Phoebe's already started working on the potion that will vanquish it. :Phoebe: And Prue's on her way home. :Piper: From where? :Phoebe: From Jack's. Okay, hurry. Kiss very fast. :(Cupid and Phoebe leave. Piper sits back on the bed in front of Dan.) :Piper: Okey dokey. :(Dan unfreezes.) :Piper: You're still gonna have to back up the Cupid claim. :Cupid: Okay, fine. (He points to Piper.) Dan, (points to Prue) Jack, (points to Phoebe) Clay (points to Prue) Andy. My sincerest condolences. Eric in London, Alec in college, (points to Piper) Not Jeremy the Warlock, Joe in college, Barry in high school, Tim in eighth grade, (points to Phoebe) Ken, Kyle, Steve, Mike, Ken again, Brian, Joel, Martin, Peter, Paul, Tony. :Phoebe: Okay, you know I didn't love all those guys, right? :Cupid: Yeah, well, they wanted to love you, but your closed heart sent them away. :Phoebe: My closed heart? I do not have a closed heart. :Cupid: Look, if people get the feeling that there's nothing there, then eventually it's hasta la vista, Phoebe. That explains the recent rush of cancelled dates. :Prue: Okay, so wait, our past relationships, you made those happen? :Cupid: Well, actually, my assignment here's only two years old. I helped you two meet Jack and Dan but most of your prior loves were work from fellow agents. :Piper: Agents? :Cupid: Oh, yeah. I'm just one of many. We work in secret all over the world making connections :Piper: Did you connect me and Leo? :Cupid: Uh, no. That was the work of you two. Those connections were forbidden to make for obvious reasons. :Phoebe: Um, can we go back to the hasta la vista remark please? :Piper: You know what happens when they cancel. :Prue: Oh, back to square one. :Piper: Do not pass go. :Phoebe: And all accrued nookie credits are thrown out. :Jack: There's a penalty? :Prue, Piper and Phoebe: (in unison) 'Oh, yeah. International Titles *'French: De l'Amour à la Haine (From Love to Hate) *'Polish:' Miasto złamanych serc (City of Heartbreaks) *'Czech:' Město zlomených srdcí (City of Heartbreaks) *'Slovak:' Láska a nenávisť (Love and Hate) *'Italian:' Cupido (Cupid) *'Spanish: '''Corazones rotos ''(Heartbreaks) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Ataque al amor ''(Attack on the Love) *'Hungarian: '''Veszélyben Ámor ''(Cupid in Danger) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''Corações Partidos ''(Broken Hearts) *'Russian: '''Gorod, razbivayushchiĭ serdtsa ''(A City, a Heartbreaking) *'Finnish: '''Särkyneitä sydämiä ''(Broken Hearts) *'German: '''Mitten ins Herz ''(Right in the Heart) *'''Serbian: '''Grad slomljenih srca (City of Heartbreaks) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2